


Mending Hearts

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Cheating, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara is Cat Grant's Biological Daughter, Maggie Sawyer Has a Penis, Minor Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Alex and Kara are childhood sweethearts until Alex makes a terrible mistake, broken hearted Kara wallows in self pity until Diana comes along and soon Kara's broken heart is fixed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 182





	Mending Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, Emily here
> 
> Here is a one-shot story I wrote to try and get back into the swing of writing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> Emily

** Kalex Betrayal: **

Alex sat there alone an miserable, it was 11pm and she was alone in the bar with her thoughts, the snow was coming down heavily outside and she was the only one without her jacket in the whole mess, Alex made a serious mistake and it costed her everything in her life, it costed her the woman she wanted to spent the rest of her life with and it all started 2 years ago, 2 years ago she was happy and engaged but one night she made a terrible mistake and it costed her the love of her life.

But in order to understand, we need to go back to the beginning.

**_ Flashback – 2 Years ago: _ **

**_ 2 years ago everything was fine, the sun was shining, Alex’s career advancing and more importantly, she was in love and engaged to be married to her best friend Kara Grant, Kara and Alex had been best friends since they were children and then childhood sweethearts since they were in elementary school, they were each other’s firsts for everything growing up and thought nothing could break them apart. _ **

**_ But they were wrong. _ **

**_ 4 Months after Alex and Kara got engaged, Cat sent her daughter to attend a charity event hosted by Maxwell Lord, Kara had invited Alex along with her but Alex chose to remain home, she had plans to spend the night with Maggie, Lena, Lucy and Sam to drink and talk and Kara understood, she loved that Alex was going to spent time with their friends whilst they were away but then one night something happened, one night Alex invited Maggie over to talk, Alex and Maggie had been good friends for 2 years but there was a lot of tension between the 2 of them that Maggie and Alex tried to ignore it and remain good friends. _ **

**_ Alex was on her laptop when she got a call from Kara, smiling Alex pressed the button and leaned into the seat “Hey baby” Alex greeted as she looked into the screen, Kara’s face lit up at the sight of her fiancée, music could be heard playing in the background and people talking and laughing, Alex smirked “Are you trying to duck out of this event?” she asked, amused by her fiancée. _ **

**_ “I like charity but this is not charity, just Maxwell Lord flexing and bolstering his public image” Kara replied, she never did think too highly of Maxwell Lord, he was a snake and Alex had to agree with her, she never liked Maxwell Lord when she had met him, he spent most of the party trying to charm her out of her pants and it took her and Kara practically eating one another’s faces in a heated make out session just to get him to back off, Kara smiled “So, what’s my beloved fiancées doing tonight?” Kara asked. _ **

**_ “Well Maggie is coming over, we’re going to eat take out and watch movies” Alex answered, she had no reason to lie, Kara had never been jealous of the friendship between Alex and Maggie and she completely trusted Alex, there was a knock on the door “Okay Maggie’s here, love you” she said. _ **

**_ “Love you too” Kara answered as she blew a kiss to the camera. _ **

**_ Alex caught it and held it close to her chest before they disconnected the call, Alex got to her feet and headed over to the door, dressed in jeans and a shirt Alex opened the door wide for Maggie “Hey” she greeted with a smile. _ **

**_ Maggie smiled back as she walked into the apartment, hugging Alex tight as she stepped inside the apartment with one hand full of snacks for tonight’s movie, Alex pointed to the kitchen counter “Put the bag on there” she said as she headed over to the TV and DVD player “So, what do you fancy starting off with?” she asked as she pulled out multiple bundles of DVD boxsets for them to watch. _ **

**_ Maggie walked over and pointed to the one in Alex’s left hand “Let’s start with that” she said as she headed back over to the couch with a bottle of beer for herself, Alex nodded her head in agreement and she put the DVD into the player before heading over to Maggie who was sitting on the couch. _ **

**_ Alex dropped into the couch beside Maggie and grabbed her own beet bottle before grabbing the controls as they started their movie marathon, Alex and Maggie sat there for a while as the heavy growns followed by screaming could be heard from the TV, Alex and Maggie sat there watching the movie for a while but the love scene soon came on. _ **

**_ Alex watched as the 2 heroines rolled about in the sand, the raven haired woman below moaning and writhing as the redhead slid up and down on the raven haired woman’s cock, the tension in the air was heavier between Alex and Maggie, there was an obvious sexual tension between the of them but Kara trusted Alex to never cheat on her.  _ **

**_ It was a trust that would soon be broken. _ **

**_ Maggie and Alex were resting against one another, their hands touching and Alex saw the obvious reaction Maggie was having to this scene or was it her, Alex swallowed heavily as her heart slammed against her ribcage, every thought was screaming for her to back away, to get up, go to her room, call Kara and have hot lustful phone sex that left them both breathless. Maggie’s hand brushed against Alex’s thigh and Alex let out a light gasp, she sat there leaning against Maggie who turned to look at her, slowly Maggie leaned in and she pressed her lips to Alex’s neck, Alex whimpered followed by a soft moan as her tight hand gripped Maggie’s hand whilst the other gripped hold of the pillow, “Maggie” Alex whispered though it came out slightly more breathless, the heat between her legs was intense and the slightest movement made her whimper and moan. _ **

**_ Maggie whispered “Want me to stop?” she asked, keeping her voice a whisper though her breath lingering on Alex’s neck. _ **

**_ Alex wanted to, every fiber of her screamed to stop because she loves Kara, she wanted to marry her, sex with Kara was beyond amazing, it was incredible and yet here she was; wanting Maggie, Alex saw that she had a text from Kara and even that wasn’t enough to stop them, turning the phone over Alex shook her head as she straddled Maggie’s lap “Don’t you dare” she whispered. _ **

**_ It was bound to happen sooner or later, the sexual tension between Alex and Maggie was building since they first met, Maggie’s hands slid around and came to rest on Alex’s ass as Alex pressed her body flush against Maggie’s their lips devouring one another in an intense kiss, Maggie and Alex’s tongues swirled around one another as they hungrily made out, their hands pulled at each other’s clothes. Alex broke the kiss first and she raised her hands up to allow Maggie to pull off the shirt she had been wearing, throwing Alex’s shirt aside Maggie took one of Alex’s painfully hard nipples into her mouth and started biting and sucking on it causing Alex to arch back and she moaned whilst her hands ran through Maggie’s hair as she gyrated her hips on Maggie’s lap. _ **

**_ Maggie moaned as she felt the friction between herself and Alex growing, moving her hips Maggie ground back in sync with Alex, their breathing heavier and the heat in the room unbearable, Maggie switched between both of Alex’s nipples before she pulled back and pulled off her tank top and tossed it aside. Alex’s hands started groping at Maggie’s breasts, squeezing and caressing gently as their hips moved together, grinding against one another as Maggie stood up and Alex laughed as she wrapped her arms and legs around Maggie who carried her into the bedroom and Maggie kicked the door shut behind her. _ **

**_ Alex’s back hit the mattress and Alex grunted as she lay there, raising her hips as Maggie pulled her jeans off and threw them aside, Alex lay there with her panties soaked through and ruined as Maggie pulled her panties off before unbuckling her belt and her jeans and boxers followed, Alex licked her lips as she sat up and gripping hold of the hilt of Maggie’s cock, her mouth enveloping the thick head of Maggie’s cock. _ **

**_ Maggie moaned as Alex licked and sucked on her cock before she roughly pinned Alex down and in one swift movement, Maggie slipped her full length deep inside Alex’s pussy as Alex arched back and let out a loud cry as Maggie slid inside her not so gently. _ **

**_ That night Alex and Maggie fucked, years of pent up sexual tension was poured into their passion that night until they both passed out. _ **

**_ The following morning: _ **

**_ The following morning Kara returned home, having left the event early she came home to surprise her fiancée, slipping off her jacket Kara looked curious, Maggie’s leather jacket was still here on the couch, Kara noticed Alex’s shirt was tossed onto the floor along with another shirt Kara recognized as Maggie’s. Dread ran through Kara as she swallowed heavily, walking towards the bedroom Kara gripped the door handle and opened it up only for her heart to shatter, laying in the bed she and Alex shared was Alex and Maggie drenched in sweat and cum and Maggie was spooning Alex. _ **

**_ Tears pooling in Kara’s eyes, she stumbled back out of the bedroom with her hand over her mouth to stop the sobs from escaping but even that wasn’t enough, she let out a muffled cry and Alex stirred away, her eyes landing on Kara and her jolted up “Oh god, baby please… it’s not what it looks like” Alex said as she got out of bed and grabbed her robe and slipped it on. Kara shook her head and turned away, walking back out into the living room as Alex roughly shoved Maggie awake, Alex was in a frenzy as she ran out of the bedroom “Please, just let me explain” she said as she roughly grabbed Kara’s hand, bad idea because Kara swung around and punched her square in the jaw. _ **

**_ Alex stumbled back with disbelief in her eyes, stunned that Kara had hit her but she knew she deserved it “Baby please, I’m sorry… I…” she knew she couldn’t find a single argument to defend herself and Maggie, Maggie walked over to Alex’s side and checked the bruise Kara had given Alex before turning her gaze to Kara, guilt and shame in her eyes as she lowered her head “Kara, please… let’s just sit down and talk about this” she said. _ **

**_ “Talk about what, that my fiancée is a slut that can’t keep her legs together!!!” Kara spat, Alex flinched at how venomous and hateful Kara sounded, tears spilling down her cheeks as she stood there. _ **

**_ “Kara… please… let me explain” Alex pleaded as she sniffed back, struggling to keep her voice steady as her lips quivered. _ **

**_ Walking back to the door Kara turned her malicious gaze onto Alex and Maggie “Get the fuck out of my apartment, both of you!” Kara ordered. _ **

**_ “But where am I supposed to go?” Alex asked, she knew she had no reason to stay, this apartment was Kara’s, she had moved in with Kara. _ **

**_ Kara turned her gaze to Alex “DON’T KNOW, DON’T CARE!!!” Kara spat “Go sleep on the street of go live with Maggie, I’m sure you can find a way to pay your way in her place!!!” she sneered and stormed out “You’re dead to me” _ **

**_ Alex broke down into tears as Maggie placed her hand on her shoulder. _ **

**_ Alex moved in with Eliza and Maggie transferred to Gotham P.D. _ **

** Flashback End: **

** Present Day: **

Alex sat there, 2 years had passed since the night she lost the love of her life, 2 years since her best friend/fiancée denounced her and proclaimed that Alex was dead to her, Alex was sitting there as she gazed at the letter from her mother that she had opened earlier, she sat there for a while pondering the letter Eliza had sent her, it had started out as the usual general greeting from a mother,

Then it went to criticizing Alex’s mistake and reminding Alex what she had lost, something Alex did not need reminding of because she lived with the regret every day of her life since that night 2 years ago, Alex so wished she had a time machine to go back to the past and not sleep with Maggie then she would never have lost Kara and they would be happy, married and had a family together right now.

But no… Alex made a mistake and it costed her dearly.

It wasn’t the disapproval in the letter thought that hurt the most, it was the news that Eliza had dropped on Alex via the note, Kara was engaged to be married.

Alex knew she had no right to feel hurt by the news that Kara was moving on with her life but… it still hurt to find out from her mother and nobody else.

After the affair Kara kept true to her word, she cut off all contact from Alex and Maggie, even dropping their mutual friends from her life except Lena, Sam, Ruby and Eliza because Eliza was Kara’s godmother and there was no way Eliza was going to let Kara drop her from her life and surprisingly Kara didn’t try to drop her from her life. James, Winn, J’onn, Lucy and Vasquez was the only ones who were dropped from her life but only because they couldn’t stop trying to act as peacekeepers and kept trying to patch things up between Alex and Kara, so Kara dropped them for her life, Lena, her wife Sam and daughter Ruby had heard about what Alex had done and they dropped her from their lives and remained in Kara’s life.

Setting the letter back into the envelope Alex grabbed her whiskey glass when a familiar voice came from behind her “Eliza still criticizing you?” the voice was one that made Alex smile and at the same time broke her heart, turning around in her seat Alex smiled bright “Kara!!!” she cheered, Kara let herself get pulled into a tight hug though she was hesitant at first, slowly reach around and gently patting Alex on the back with her right hand whilst keeping her left arm at her side.

Alex felt how tense Kara had become in her embrace and her heart and she withdrew “Uh Hi” Alex greeted with a smile.

“Hey, it’s… It’s good to see you” Kara replied.

“You look amazing” Alex stated as she stared at Kara who was standing there in a shirt, leather boots and jeans “It’s good to see you” she said.

Kara smiled sadly as she nodded her head though there was a sense of nervousness, Kara chuckled “It’s okay, I’m not going to punch you” she assured her.

Alex chuckled as she rubbed the spot on her jaw Kara had punched that night 2 years ago “It’s okay, I deserved it” Alex replied.

Kara shook her head “No you didn’t” Kara replied “You hurt me yes but you didn’t deserve that” she said.

Alex lowered her head “Agree to disagree” she answered though she believed she deserved that punch “So… congrats on your engagement” she said though nervously.

“I would have told you myself but” Kara went to explain but Alex stopped her.

“There is no reason to apologize Kara” Alex answered “You, You don’t owe me anything” she said.

“Maybe not but I feel you deserved to hear it from me” Kara said, motioning to the empty booth nearby “You got a moment to talk?” she asked.

“For you, always” Alex replied as she grabbed her glass and followed Kara to the empty booth “So… wedding huh?” Alex started as she sat down in the booth opposite Kara “What’s her name?” she asked.

“Diana” Kara replied as she set her glass down and leaned back in her seat.

Alex’s smile fell “Wait, Diana as in Diana Prince?” she asked, she had the pleasure of meeting Diana Prince of Themyscira Enterprises during an event that she and Kara had been attending 4 years ago, Diana was all too flirty with Kara that night.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah, we reconnected after I ended our engagement, she put me in touch with a therapist” she said.

Alex looked stunned “Therapist?” Alex asked, she never knew that Kara was seeing a therapist, she had no way of keeping tabs on Kara because Eliza sure as hell wasn’t sharing; Lena, Sam and Ruby had dropped her from their life after she cheated on Kara and as for the others, Kara had dropped them when they refused to back off and stop trying to fix things between Alex and Kara.

“After our engagement ended, I fell… really low” Kara admitted “I locked myself in my apartment, hated you, hated Maggie” she admitted “I barely ate, barely slept and couldn’t even drag myself off the couch, Diana dragged my ass out of my apartment, made comments about how ripe I smelled” she chuckled to herself as she smiled fondly “She dragged me to see a therapist” she said “I hated myself” she admitted.

Alex reached across the table “No, what happened between me and Maggie, wasn’t your fault” she urged “It was mine and Maggie’s” she continued “Please believe me when I tell you that you are perfect, you were always perfect” she assured.

“Then why Alex?” Kara finally asked, 2 years and copious amounts of therapy to finally ask that question.

Alex pulled away “I wish I can tell you Kara, there was just this; tension between Maggie and I” Alex started “Truth is I don’t know why I did it” Alex said “I love you Kara, I always have and I always will” she stated firmly “And… I know you can’t forgive me for what I’ve done but please… don’t cut me out of your life again” she pleaded.

Kara shook her head “I don’t know Alex” she said.

“Please, just… me a chance to prove I can be a good friend” Alex begged, she knew she had to look pretty pathetic but she couldn’t go through life without Kara in it and if being friends meant watching Kara love and marry somebody else, and go through the rest of her life being reminded of how stupid she was, then that was the price Alex was willing to pay to be Kara’s friend again.

She put herself in this position.

Now she had to live with it.

Kara sat there for a while before she handed Alex a card and rose to her feet, Alex looked at the card “What’s this?” she asked.

“My number” Kara said before she turned and walked away.

Alex smiled as a lone tear ran down her cheeks, friendship was about as close as she was ever going to get to being with Kara again.

She would take that as a win.

* * *

** SuperWonder Romance **

**_ Flashback – 3 months after the affair: _ **

**_ Kara was a mess after the affair, it had been 3 months since the affair happened and she had barely eaten and barely slept and if she was honest, it stunk in her apartment worse… oh no wait… that was her though her apartment didn’t smell that much better either but Kara didn’t care, she was broken and numb to her bone and spent the night laying there wallowing in her misery. _ **

**_ Until one day, the sun was shining but there was a cold chill in the air and Kara heard a key entering her door lock but she remained unmoving, she didn’t have the strength to tell her mother that she wasn’t in the mood to talk today or try and go out, instead though Diana walked in and her first reaction was to jump back as if punch, clutching her nose Diana groaned in disgust “Whew Aphrodite’s ass… it stinks in here” she muttered as she made her way to the window. _ **

**_ Kara remained unmoving “What do you want?” Kara asked as she remained looking into space. _ **

**_ Diana waved her hand in front of her face which was cringed into a comical expression “Well for starters get dressed, we’re going out” she said. _ **

**_ “Not interested” Kara replied as she folded her arms with a pout. _ **

**_ Diana sighed heavily “Okay, get dressed or I’m going to get a bucket of ice” she warned.  _ **

**_ Kara scoffed and remained still, Diana sighed as she grabbed the bucket and she head over to the freezer, yanking the door open she grabbed the bag of ice and she dumped a load into the bucket, returning the bag of ice to the fridge-freezer and closing the door, Kara moved the bucket to the sink and turned the cold tap on, looking back over her shoulder at Kara with a smirk, Diana grabbed the bucket after turning off the tap and slowly she made her way back over to Kara’s side. _ **

**_ Gripping the bucket with both hands, Diana stood beside the couch where Kara was laying “Okay, so… do you intend to remain there and wallow?” Diana challenged. _ **

**_ “Seems as good as place as any” Kara muttered as she sniffed and wiped her eyes _ **

**_ “Then consider this one hell of a wake-up” Diana said before giggling like a school girl and she dumped the whole bucket of freezing cold water onto Kara, Kara let out a loud shriek as she jolted up now soaked in freezing cold water, Diana laughed hysterically, clutching her side as she laugh hysterically as Kara sat there dropping in freezing water. Trembling from the cold Kara’s face morphed into a smirk as she rose to her feet “Oh, now it’s on” Kara said, Diana stopped laughing when she saw Kara’s mischievous smirk and she slowly backed away “Now… Hang on…” Diana started before shrieking as she took off and Kara chased after her, Diana’s laughter and shrieks filled the apartment as Kara tackled her onto the bed. _ **

**_ It was about an hour later after they finally left the apartment, Kara got showered as Diana dried herself off having gotten soaked by shower water curtesy as payback from Kara, Diana smiled to herself as she and Kara walked through the park together, Kara was dressed in a cardigan, trainers, a t-shirt and jeans and her hair was tied back in a pony tail, it made Diana angry at Alex even more. Back when Diana first met Kara, she was totally different to how she was now, back then her usual style consisted of a shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, jeans, leather boots and her hair was either curled or straightened but never once put in a pony tail until now, Diana and Kara continued to walk through the park until Diana came to a stop and she turned to Kara who now stood in front of her. _ **

**_ “Turn around” Diana said softly as she gazed at Kara, Kara lowered her head as she turned around and Diana smiled as she gently undid Kara’s hair from it’s pony tail and watched it flow freely down over Kara’s shoulders, Kara turned to her blushing as Diana nodded her head “Beautiful” she said. Kara’s lips quivered and Diana’s heart broke as she pulled Kara into her arms and held the blonde tight, holding her as Kara broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably, Diana smiled as she kissed Kara’s cheek and held Kara against her body as Kara buried her face in the curve of Diana’s neck. _ **

**_ Diana and Kara continued their walk and Kara continued to refuse to talk about what she was feeling, Diana then decided a compromise, if Kara couldn’t talk to her then Kara will go to the therapist Diana recommended, Kara knew Diana had her best interest at heart and Kara knew that she couldn’t keep this bottled up so she decided to go through with it, agreeing to go to see the therapist Diana had recommended to her and Diana offered to go with her and wait outside in the waiting room. For the first few appointments Kara went to the therapist, Diana went and waited out in the waiting room and for the first 3 appointments Kara hardly said a word but as the appointments came and went, Kara gradually began to open up more about what she was feeling about what had happened and when the appointments were finished, Kara was emotionally exhausted so Diana took her for ice cream. _ **

**_ After about 8 appointments Diana was called in to sit with Kara and hold her hand, Kara admitted that she didn’t know how to move past what had happened, that she didn’t know how to open her heart again because she was afraid of getting betrayed again, Diana simply held her hand and remained silent, she couldn’t help but notice the subtle way Kara looked at her when she mentioned her feelings and it made Diana smile to herself, she had always been in love with Kara. Kara went to her therapy appointments alone after that, moving past her fear of getting hurt by somebody else and she moved on to other avenues of her life that she needed to get off her chest, and as for her friendship with Diana it was quickly blossoming into something more but it wasn’t until 9 months after Alex’s betrayal when it finally became something more between the 2 of them. _ **

**_ One Night: _ **

**_ 9 months after the affair: _ **

**_ Kara was sitting alone on her apartment when Diana walked in wearing a flowing fold dress down to her ankles “Well, how do I look?” she asked as she did a twirl for Kara, Kara looked at her and her mouth dropped open, Diana was the most exquisite woman she had ever laid eyes on, Diana’s dark brown hair flowing beautifully down over her shoulders, standing there tall at 6-feet tall, the gold dress hugging Diana’s athletic physique perfectly. _ **

**_ Kara’s eyes raked over Diana’s olive complexion and subconsciously licked her lips as she kept her gaze locked on Diana, Kara felt her jeans getting uncomfortably tight as she grew harder whilst gazing at Diana, mentally slapping herself Kara grabbed the pillow and positioned on her lap as she nodded her head “You… You’re stunning” she said as she kept her gaze on Diana. _ **

**_ Diana smirked at the reaction she got from Kara “Well, why aren’t you dressed?” Diana asked as she sat down beside Kara on the couch, Kara shrugged her shoulders and looked away, but Diana wasn’t letting this go “Kara?” she asked as she turned Kara’s head so Kara was facing her, her brown eyes looking deep into Kara’s eyes “Kara, I thought… umph” she was cut off by Kara’s lips on hers. _ **

**_ The kiss started as chaste at first, Kara’s hands coming up and resting on Diana’s hips as Diana’s arms snaked over Kara’s shoulder, deepening the kiss as she parted her lips to allow Kara’s tongue into her mouth, Kara smiled as she deepened the kiss and slid her tongue between Diana’s lips and into Diana’s mouth, their tongues swirled around one another as their kiss grew frenzied and passionate, sucking on each other’s tongues as Diana shifted and straddled Kara’s lap after she broke the kiss and tossed the pillow that was covering Kara’s crotch aside. _ **

**_ Now straddling Kara’s lap the kiss grew more intense, their tongues battling for dominance as they chased each other’s mouths whenever the other pulled away, Kara’s hands remained on Diana’s hips before slowly they moved around and up Diana’s back, Diana smiled as she felt the zipper of her dress loosening, the bulge in Kara’s pants pressing between Diana’s legs, Diana craved it. _ **

**_ Breaking the kiss long enough Diana looked at Kara “Are you sure you want this?” she asked. _ **

**_ Kara nodded her head “I’m sure, I want you… I want us” she said. _ **

**_ Diana smiled as she nodded her head and she stood up and took Kara’s hand, leading her towards the bedroom, Kara felt a rush of excitement and trepidation running through her, she meant what she said before about wanting this moment with Diana but Alex’s betrayal left Kara wondering if she had failed in satisfying Alex’s needs. _ **

**_ Diana could see the anxiety on Kara’s face and she smiled “You can back out if you want?” she asked, she didn’t want Kara to end up regretting this or to be uncomfortable, Kara simply shook her head and followed Diana into the bedroom, it started out slow at first with Kara and Diana mapping each other with their hands, their lips, their tongues and then things began to heat up. _ **

**_ Soon Kara was positioned between Diana’s legs, her cock fully erect and throbbing as the thick mushroom head brushed against Diana’s slit, soon Kara plunge inside and Diana arched back and cried out, her walls clenching around Kara tight as she felt her walls getting stretched out by Kara’s cock, her walls gripping Kara tight as Kara slid deeper inside until she was fully sheathed inside Diana. _ **

**_ That night the apartment was filled in the loud cries of Diana Prince and Kara Grant. _ **

**_ When it was over, Diana and Kara was soaked in sweat and cum as they lay there in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, both grinning like idiots and Kara knew for sure that it wasn’t her that was the cause of Alex cheating; it was all Alex. _ **

** Flashback end: **

** Present day: **

Kara returned home from seeing Alex in the bar that night, it was a complete accident that she ran into Alex, she went into the bar to meet Lena for a drink and ask her to be her best woman and when Lena left, Kara saw Alex and she decided to talk to her, It had been 2 years since she and Alex had spoken since Kara cut Alex out of her life after the affair and though Kara didn’t forgive Alex completely, Kara missed her childhood friend.

“Honey, I’m home” Kara called out as she walked into the room, soon Diana quickly walked in with a finger on her lips “Shhhh, I just got her asleep” she whispered as she motioned to the pink bedroom door down the hall from their own bedroom, there was a small wooden love heart on the door with the words ‘Alicia’

“Sorry” Kara whispered as she slipped her jacket onto the hanger “Sorry I’m late but I ran into Alex after I talked to Lena” she said softly.

Diana smiled as she and Kara sat down on the couch together “So, how was she?” Diana asked.

“She was okay, she apologized for cheating on me and wants to prove she can be a good friend” Kara revealed, she wasn’t going to lie to the woman she loves.

Taking Kara’s hand “So, are we adding her to the guest list?” Diana asked.

“Nope, that is going to be too weird, inviting my ex-fiancée to our wedding” Kara said.

“Won’t it hurt her when she finds out that we didn’t invite her?” Diana asked as she focused her gaze on Kara.

Kara shook her head “Alex made her choice and I made mine” she said as she gazed at Diana “I love you”

Diana straddled Kara’s lap “I love you too” she replied as she started to kiss Kara, Kara moaned into the kiss as she held Diana close to her body.

Kara and Alex never got back to how they used to be, they managed to become good friends and talked a lot but nothing like the friendship they used to have in the past before they were dating; the kind of friendship where they would share their secrets, Alex eventually moved to Gotham City and started dating Maggie, Alex and Kara kept in touch though but nothing was ever the same between them, Alex would be forever haunted by her biggest regret until the day she died.

Breaking Kara’s heart and ruining what they had.

Because in the end, as much as Alex loved Maggie… her heart was always Kara’s.

As for Kara, she soon found her happiness with her future wife Diana and their daughter Alicia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, I hope you enjoy this one-shot.
> 
> As mentioned this is just to get me back into the swing of things because I've been seriously stuck, wrote 4 one-shots recently and all of which I deleted halfway.
> 
> Please be sure to post feedback.
> 
> Emily.


End file.
